Mira Wrathsinger
Mira Wrathsinger is a Player Character in Starstomia. History Phase One: The Actor "Grant me a mask; I will fool the world for you" Mira Wrathsinger is an anomaly. Born for the sake of a experiment by her father, Tarill Wrathsinger, Mira never truly met her own mother. Her time was mostly spent either aboard both her father’s ship, The Glum Ancient, or in the streets of New Osirian where her father was celebrated as both a brilliant merchant and repairman. However, living with Tarill also meant she learned a little more about her father then most others would. Mira grew with her father being her role model, and with this came a rather unhealthy habit of wearing masks. She took great delight in adopting multiple personas, and excelled at crafting new appearances almost on a whim. Mira grew extremely proficient at fooling people with both her rapid shifts in appearance and personality, causing her reputation being in New Osirian both the best and the worst with no one the wiser as both a model child and a delinquent. She even developed a new magic just so she could quickly change from disguise to disguise, which she uses quite often to great effect. However despite this Mira's constant changes, only one knows of Mira's habit. That being Tarill, however he seems more interested in his experiments than in his own daughter's actions. Phase Two: The One Who Chases The Past "Grant me some time; I will become a God for you" While her father chased the future, Mira took an interest in the past. She spent hours upon hours of her youth flipping through the ancient notes The Glum Ancient, discovering many blueprints for machines from a bygone era, she took a great interest in both Clockworks and Golems as each had a certain appeal to her future plans. One day, however, she would discover a certain blueprint. It seemed even her father had at most taken a glance at the unfinished page, it was a incomplete blueprint design for a certain structure, a structure on a greater scale then anything else she had found while digging through the records. The Clockwork Planet, a mad idea recorded down, a design that if completed would allow for the creation of a fully functioning planet. From this point on, Mira would spend nearly a decade secretly completing its design. Her ultimate goal? To create The Clockwork Planet and to create the new lifeform that would come with its creation. Phase Three: Mind And Machine "Grant me a moment; I will make them bow to you" Although she spent many years researching and perfecting The Clockwork Planet. Mira still kept up with the modern world just like all children would. Learned in both the mind and technology she formulated a certain magical design to weave the two together. She discovered a magic that would allow her to treat man as machine and machine as man. The machines who would be immune to her powers over the mind would fall one by one under her control. As for the living and the undead however, whether through science or through magic she would have them become hers. Personality "Grant me a life; I will deceive all that stands against you" * Optimistic * Cheerful * Manipulative * Deceptive * Intelligent * Erratic Mira's personality is a strange one. Where her father only has two masks, she has dozens. Each persona independent from the next, however it can be said her original appearance is the closest thing she has to a true personality. Externally she appears to be always cheerful and optimistic, an innocent flower that seems to have not discovered the horrors of the world. Internally however, Mira knows better then anyone how twisted the world can be, taking great delight in twisting the twisted to her own whims. Mira also has a rather expensive habit. That being her love of headphones of almost every design as well as any clothing she would deem suitable for another one of her 'masks'. Like most girls she takes great delight in spending days when her father's ship is docked, to roam the streets for more accessories to be added to her collection. Appearance Mira Wrathsinger looks like your average childhood friend next door. Although she is a Half-Elf, she seems to have taken after her father with her appearance in terms of beauty. With long silvery, gray hair and large shining eyes she paints a rather innocent appearance, being sloppy with her clothing choice and rather carefree. Although she wears many different disguises, one constant thing about her appearance is the existence of headphones somewhere on her person. The design will always be different, however it will always match the aesthetic of Mira's current appearance. While aboard The Glum Ancient crewmembers would notice two little patchwork rabbit machines wandering the halls. Although most wouldn't know their purpose, the ones who have participated in boarding battles would know that the Leader's daughter is the one who commands them, the work effectively as shields as they can absorb hits better then most of the crew as of current and even when destroyed in a fight, the little devils can be seen wandering the halls again the very next day. Friends & Foes Tarill Wrathsinger - Mira's Father Aspirations * The Creation of Clockwork Planet Category:Starjammer Player Characters